


The ABCs of loving you

by loonyloopylou



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A-Z, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopylou/pseuds/loonyloopylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fragments from Robert and Aaron's life together prompted by the letters of the alphabet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A, B, C

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter as letters A, B and C.
> 
> I'm hoping to do about 3 or 4 letters in each chapter.

** Announcement **

Robert had been staying at the Woolpack for less than a week when Chrissie burst through the door shouting.  He hadn't seen her since she had thrown him out earlier in the week after hearing about the affair and the moment he heard her voice he knew that there would be no way of hiding the truth of why she had thrown him out.

"Chrissie!  Chrissie, please don't." He begged as he ran from the back room into the pub itself.  He looked around and noticed that the pub wasn't particularly packed, which meant that he may be lucky enough to manage a couple of hours without the whole village knowing his secret.

"Don't what, Robert?  Come on then!  What on earth could you possibly not want your family to know?" she screamed.  He couldn't believe that it was coming to this.  To his left, Chas was smirking.  God he hated that bloody woman.

"Please, not here." He said quietly.  Robert thought that he could handle all of this; people hating him and talking about him behind his back.  He was used to it, but Aaron didn't deserve this.  He never deserved any of the terrible things that had happened to him over the past few years.

"Then where?" Chrissie asked suddenly much calmer than she was when she had first arrived.  "Where is the ideal place for me to reveal to everyone that you have been having an affair?" 

Robert heard someone sarcastically mutter "well this is new!" and before he could interrupt Chrissie's flow she turned to confront the pub as a whole.

"Oh, I promise you that this is new!  It may even shock you.  My husband has been having an affair with a man.  Don't look so bloody upset Robert, you caused this!" she said with disdain as she turned towards Robert and saw the look on his face.

"Chrissie, please, before this gets even more out of hand, come with me somewhere more private." He pleaded.  He couldn't believe that he'd reached such a low that he was begging.  Surely he would be able to get through to her.  She must know how unreasonable she was being.

"I don't think so." She seethed.  "These people must be dying to know who this affair was with!" She added, gesturing to the people occupying the pub, who were sat staring at them like a rapt audience.

"Please don't do this to him, it wasn't his fault." He added in a whisper.

"I think this has gone quite far enough, don't you?" Chas interrupted, shooting Robert a look knowing exactly who this 'he' that Robert was referring to was.

"Of course you'd think so, wouldn't you?" Chrissie snarled, rounding on Chas.  "Protecting your own son!  You must be so proud to be the mother of a liar and a cheat."

"Don't you dare say that about him."  Robert interjected dangerously.

"Protecting that little thug are you Robert?"

"Just SHUT UP!  You know nothing about him, so just leave him alone."  At these shouted words from Robert, Chrissie's face fell as the anger drained out of her.

"You care about him, don't you"  Robert glanced at Chas and then turned back around to stare straight past Chrissie at the wall behind her.  He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath to keep from giving anything away. 

"It's more than that.  You love him."  Chrissie stated, her voice cracking and her eyes filling with unshed tears.  For the first time since the affair had been revealed she didn't look angry - or even betrayed - she just looked sad.

"I'm sorry.  You were never supposed to get hurt.  None of this was supposed to happen, I promise you."  He said, as he took a few steps closer to her.

"Why did you marry me?"  She asked, her voice trembling.  "Did he ask you not to?"

"I still loved you then.  I thought I could live with being married to you.   I thought it would all be enough, but I've realised that I just can't.  I may have the money and respect from the people who live here but I can't live with not being able to be myself.  With Aaron I - I don't need to hide behind some kind of mask.  I feel like I can be myself around him.  You're right, I - I do love him.  And it's taken me so long to be okay with that, but I love him."  As he said his piece, his voice shook with a variety of emotions.  "Please believe me when I say that I am truly sorry that I hurt you and anyone else remotely associated with me.  If I could go back I'd change everything.  But I can't.  All I can ask - beg - is for your forgiveness."  He said as he looked around at everyone.  Robert finished talking with a deep breath.

"Did you really mean all of that?"  A voice from behind Robert asked as he spun around to see Aaron standing behind the bar, leaning against the door frame.

"Of course I did.  I love you and I seriously can't cope without you."  He declared.

As a tear slid down Aaron's cheek, Robert closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Aaron enveloping him in a hug.

"I missed you so much."  Robert sobbed into his shoulder as he clutched at the fabric of Aaron's well worn hoodie.

In the intimate moment that both men shared in front of their family and friends, no one noticed Chrissie nod in understanding, turn around and walk slowly but surely out of the Woolpack.  However heartbroken she may have felt, leaving them be was the right thing to do.  She knew that she couldn't stand between the love that her (soon to be ex-) husband and Aaron shared.

 

 

** Badge **

"Morning, old man!"

This wasn't Robert's favourite way to wake up in the morning, being called an old man.  It would have been nice to have been woken up in his favourite of Aaron's methods, especially on his birthday.  In his opinion, the best way to wake up was to Aaron smiling down at him and then slowly kissing him awake.  This morning though, he was experiencing pretty much the opposite; being poked and insulted.

"Shut up, I'm not an old man" Robert muttered into his pillow, desperately attempting to block out all light.

"Oh yes you are!"  Aaron laughed, sitting down on the edge of the bed, placing a steaming mug of tea on the bedside table.  This act of kindness softened the blow.  "Happy birthday."  He said, much more softly than a moment ago, before dropping a soft kiss on Robert's forehead. 

Robert slowly sat up, still looking slightly offended at being called an old man.  What was Aaron talking about?  He was only 30!

"Do you feel like a dirty old man, Rob?"  he asked as he pinched Robert's side.  Aaron laughed again as Robert squirmed out of the way of his hand.  Oh he was just loving this, wasn't he!

"Does that make you a toy boy?"

"I suppose it does.  Although you don't spoil me half as much as you should.  Where are all the expensive presents and posh dinner parties?"  Aaron asked coyly, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey!  It's my birthday, shouldn't I be the one being spoilt?"  Robert pouted playfully, looking like the child he was in character, if not in age.

"So demanding!"  Aaron exclaimed, pulling a present neatly wrapped in shiny blue paper and a card from behind his back and placing them in Robert's lap as he sat cross legged on the bed.

Robert tore open the envelope first which revealed a card with a shiny, sparkly badge, declaring that he was '30 Today!'.  When he saw it he rolled his eyes and looked between the shiny monstrosity in his hands and Aaron before fixing his gaze on his face and sighed.

"Well, if you think I'm wearing this out in public then you're clearly not the man I thought you were." He said, and expression of mock outrage on his face.

Aaron shook his head playfully before tackling Robert back onto the bed.  The badge having fallen to the floor and forgotten in the midst of tickling and giggling.

 

 

** Curtain **

"I can't believe you've dragged me here on our day off, I thought we were going to do something fun."  Aaron complained, dragging his feet as he reluctantly followed behind Robert.

Spending the day in IKEA wasn't exactly Aaron's idea day off with Robert.  He would much rather have gone with his plan, which was to spend all day in bed in their new home.  But _no_ , Robert thought that it was absolutely necessary to go out and buy lamp shades, blankets, curtains and whatever else they sold in IKEA.  These things weren't that important to Aaron and he had been hoping that Robert could have gone off to pick these things himself.

"What's wrong with IKEA?  We can get everything we need in the one shop, no need to spend days looking around for things."  Robert answered as though this was one of the most fun things he could think of.

"We've been here for like 4 hours."  Aaron moaned.  "And anyway, I didn't think that this would fit your _expensive taste_." He muttered to himself.

"We've barely been here for half that time, don't be so grumpy."  Robert ignored Aaron's dig about expensive taste.  He had learnt that this was just something that Aaron did as an attempt to wind him up.  He had decided a while ago that it would be best to ignore these kinds of comments in the future.  "Look, we're nearly done anyway.  Only the curtains left and then we can go home and do whatever you want, how about that?"  Robert asked, feeling like he was having to reason with a child, not a man in his twenties.

"Fine, just don't take ages."  Aaron replied.  Finally a bit of cooperation, Robert thought.

"As long as you don't go wandering off again!"  Robert said happily.  He couldn't help find this situation amusing,  Who knew that Aaron could get so wound up about IKEA?

As they reached the curtain section (without Aaron getting lost or wandering off much to Robert's relief),  Robert saw curtains that he thought would go perfectly in their living room.

"What about these?"  He asked, holding up the  fabric and turning around to face Aaron.

"No.  No way."  Aaron shook his head.  "They're almost as bad as some of your shirts!"  he replied, with a look of faint disgust on his face.

"What do you mean?  What's wrong with my shirts?  They're lovely!"  Robert argued.  He huffed and shook his head when Aaron laughed at him.  Clearly Aaron just didn't understand fashion and was jealous.  Yeah, that was it.

"Aww Rob, don't pout."

"Do you really not like my shirts?"  he asked, a plan already forming in his head.

"There are a couple which… may hurt my eyes a little…?"  Aaron trailed off, not really wanting to hurt Robert's feelings no matter how bad he may find some of those shirts.

"Alright then, how about a deal."  Robert stepped closer to Aaron so that their noses were only inches apart.  "If I can get these curtains, then I promise that I'll never wear some of those shirts you hate so much ever again."

Aaron stood and pretended to think over and seriously consider Robert's offer.  In reality, there was nothing that Aaron would deny Robert, not even the ugly curtains.  Especially when he was looking at him like that.  Eventually, he nodded.

"Yeah, I think I could live with that."  He smiled as Robert grinned and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips softly to Aaron's.

Aaron supposed that shopping wasn't too bad after all.


	2. D, E

** Daddy **

 

Aaron couldn’t believe how much his life had changed over the past few years.  Had someone told him five years ago that he would be married with a kid by the time he was 30, he would have laughed in their face.  Maybe even hit them.  But he couldn’t be happier about how his life had turned around and how much he had moved on from being such an angry, angst-ridden teenager.

The quiet murmur of the television and the slow babbling from the other room made him smile.  Nothing could make him happier than Emily.

Aaron walked into the room and joined Emily on the floor with her multitude of toys.  Robert spoilt her so much, it was sweet really.  As Emily crashed two of her toy cars together, Aaron grabbed his phone from the table to snap a picture of his adorable daughter.  That was another thing that had changed in his life.  His phone was pretty much filled with photos of his little girl doing cute or hilarious things.

As usual, he sent the photos straight to Robert, whose phone he knew was in the same state as his.  Less than a minute later he received a text.

 

            From: Robert

            To: Aaron

            5:34pm

                        No Emmie, the poor cars! xxx

 

Aaron laughed as he composed his reply.  Of course Robert cared about the state of the little toy cars.

 

            From: Aaron

            To: Robert

            5:35pm

                        Hey, she’s just getting the cars ready for scrapping! ;) You nearly home? x

 

It was the first day in a long while that Robert had been away at meetings all day.  They had both tried to stay at home as much as possible over the past few months since Emily was born.

 

            From: Robert

            To: Aaron

            5:38pm

                        Following after her dad! Last meeting just finished so I’ll be home soon.  Missed you both so much today :-( xxx

 

            From: Aaron

            To: Robert

            5:40pm

                        We missed you too! Tea will be ready when you get home x

 

            From: Robert

            To: Aaron

            5:41pm

                        About to jump in the car so I’ll see you at home soon! :-) xxx

 

Locking his phone with a smile and placing it back on the coffee table, Aaron went back to playing with Emily, which mostly seem to consist of colliding cars with each other or with her other toys.

 

\---

 

About an hour later Aaron heard a key turn in the lock from where he was in the kitchen feeding Emily.

“Is daddy home?” Aaron asked Emily, loud enough so that Robert could also hear from the hallway.

“Daddy’s home!” Robert replied as he walked into the living room, shedding his coat and shoes as he went.  “Hello.” Robert smiled as he threw his coat over the back of a chair.  Aaron knew that it would annoy Robert later, but let it be for now.

Aaron smiled at him as he bounced Emily up and down in his arms.

“You never look more attractive than when you’re holding our daughter.” Robert beamed as he took in the sight in front of him.  “Hia Emmie!” he continued, leaning in to give Emily a kiss on her forehead and wrapping his arms around the two of them.  “My little family.” He said quietly, grinning down at his baby girl.

“You’re acting as though you’ve been gone for weeks!  You’ve only been gone just over 9 hours.” Aaron laughed.

“Well I’m not use to being away from both of you for a whole day at a time, it was horrible!” Robert moaned into the crook of Aaron’s neck as he brushed a finger lightly across Emily’s cheek and pressed a kiss to Aaron’s.

Robert took Emily into his arms and bounced her up and down.

“Daddy has missed you today, Emmie!” he said, lifting Emily up to his face.

Aaron watched the two of them interact with a gentle smile on his face.  He lived for moments like this; quiet evenings in with his husband and his beautiful baby girl.  His little family.

 

 

 

** Exercise **

****

“Come on Rob!”  Aaron called over his shoulder.

“Shut… Up!”  Robert panted a good 10 metres behind Aaron.

For some stupid reason, Robert thought that it would be a _great idea_ to join Aaron on his morning run.  About 10 minutes into said run, Robert realised that he had made a huge mistake.

“Ah, no,” he wheezed, “wait, please!”  At his pleas, Aaron turned around and continued to lightly jog backwards while smirking.  “Stop fucking showing off!”

Seeing Robert struggling for breath with his feet thumping heavily on the ground beneath him made Aaron take pity on him.  He stopped and waited for Robert to catch up with him.

“How are you so fast?” he shouted incredulously as he bent down and leant his hands on his knees.

“How are you so slow?”  Aaron laughed.  Robert gave him a withering glare which only made him laugh harder.  Cheeks flushed, blond hair sweatily plastered to his forehead and a pout on his face, Robert looked truly pathetic.

“I swear even my mum was faster than you!” Aaron laughed, finally coming to a stop in front of a bent over Robert, pulling him up straight.  He reached up to mess up Robert’s hair and push it away from his forehead.  “Eugh.” He teased, whipping his hand on Robert’s t-shirt, which was already slightly damp.

“Shut up, I can’t help it.”  Robert muttered grumpily, still gasping and trying to catch his breath.

“Aww don’t be grumpy, Robert.”  He smirked, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend’s pouting mouth.  He resisted for a few moments, stubbornly keeping his lips tight and unmoving, before slowly grinning beneath his boyfriend’s lips.

“This isn’t exactly helping me get my breath back.”  Robert pulled back, his smirk only slightly hindered by the fact that he was still breathing deeply through his nose.

“Who said I was trying to help?”  Aaron teased, leaning in to kiss Robert more deeply than before, laughing.  He was so pleased with how far they’d come from barely acknowledging each other in the pub to kissing publicly in the street, where anyone could see.  Aaron pulled back and looked into Robert’s eyes.

“I love you.”  He said softly, all previous teasing gone from his eyes to be replaced by tenderness.

“Even when I’m sweaty and unfit?”  Robert asked, quirking an eyebrow and cocking his head.

“Yup.”  Aaron responded.  “Even though you’re an old man that can’t run.”  He said with mock disappointment.  Robert spluttered.

“Hey that’s not what I said!”  He exclaimed.  Aaron hummed.

“It’s true though, isn’t it?”  He goaded, loving every second of provoking Robert.

“I just think that there are so many better ways of getting your daily exercise, that’s all.”  He leered, eyes hooded and leaning close towards Aaron’s face.

“Oh yeah?”  Aaron asked, arousal and excitement peaking.

“Yeah.  All we’d have to do is turn around right now, I can get you hot and sweaty doing something we’d both enjoy far more…”  He trailed off, looking Aaron up and down.  Aaron coughed.

“Yeah, okay.”  He leaned in and pecked Robert hard on the lips, before pulling away and walking past him back towards the village.  “You’ll just have to catch me first.”  He called over his shoulder, before breaking into a fast jog, yet again leaving a bewildered Robert behind.

“No, hey!  Come back!  THIS ISN’T FAIR!”  Robert shouted after him, muttering swear words under his breath.  “This better be worth it.”  He mumbled, pushing his exhausted body back into a run, knowing that whatever happened, it would be far better than running.


End file.
